frighteninglasagnafandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantsy 666
One day on a sunny morning...no. Wait it was dark out, or was it mildly sunny? Well thinking nothing of it I continued on my way to gamestop to get final fantasy 1 for the nes. I found the game in the back of the store but the one on the title was covered in hyper realistic blood that said "666". Thinking nothing of it I bought it for $500,000,000 (dumb idiots what a steal!). So on my way home I robbed a Hasbro Home for old people and slaughtered about 666 people (my new personal record). One elderly woman grabbed my hand and started biting me, thinking nothing of it I drove home. When I pulled into my drive way my neighbor walked over and said "shooting the elderly again. I see you really like it. So, next time you go for it tell me and I'll bring Mr.Bucket with!" Thinking nothing of it I shot him in the face and walked in my house. I pulled out final fantasy 1 and put it in my nintendo 64. After I turned it on about 5 seconds later a ghost appeared out of my snes and yelled "mortal! your soul is forfeit the only way to regain you humanity is to beat me in...TNA Impact 2008!" Thinking nothing of it I kept playing. I started a new save and named all my characters 666 (funny right). About .094763927394728 seconds later the devil transformed all of my party members into decepticons! I almost peed my pants and doodood all over my face. About ten milliseconds later the tv erupted into flames. So I grabbed my gamecube and plugged it into the tv in my garage. While playing on my xbox 360 final fantasy 1 wrote text in hyper realistic feces on the screen that spoke "white trash! Why must you play my game do you wish to be sent to hell!" Thinking nothing of it I took my genesis and threw it on my neighbors garage sale (I killed him. Don't tell the cops.) and sold it for 10 pennies. Ten years later someone threw the game back into my house (funny right?). So I plugged in my WiiU and played final fantasy 1 for the last time because this time my neighbor (who's ghost haunted the cartridge) came to me and said "Hey loser! Thought you could get away with killing me? Well not this time!" (It was the eighth time I killed him) "So now you will forever play this game!" He said it 666 times (squidward right?). So I played the game for about 20 minutes and then my party all turned into demons and went on a rampage killing everyone in sight. Thinking nothing of it I got into a random encounter with the devil and he said to me "join me mortal and die!" "Ok!" I said back and ran away from the fight (stupid satan trying to take advantage of me). So then my party was killed and I was sent to hell for being really bad and games and being a waste of human resources I now live here and plan on continuing the storys forever. So sold the game to some guy at a garage sale for 666 dollars (and to think I did all of this with an old lady biting my hand). The end........ Or so I thought To be continued --Gruntshepard (talk) 02:31, July 21, 2013 (UTC)jimmy johnsons fun house